Ann Takamaki
|englishva= }} Anne Takamaki is a playable character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Playable Character; Lovers Cooperation **Persona 5 (Manga): Major Character **Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Major Character Design Anne has bright blue eyes and ash blonde wavy hair styled in pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. She wears her school's uniform modified to her taste; the standard black blazer over a white varsity-like hoodie worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt. Her hoodie has a zipper, a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, and S symbol near the front bottom on one side, and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She wears red tights and brown boots with yellow laces. Her cat burglar outfit consists of a skin tight red leather catsuit worn with a matching cat mask, cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, and has a clipped on cat tail in the back. Personality Restrained in her daily life, Anne feels she has lost her place in the world. Although she is respectful and polite towards her peers and elders, Anne has been described as "a bit more withdrawn and isolated from the rest of the kids at school", possibly implying she is lonely or a victim of discrimination. She's also the subject of strange rumors that have yet to be proven true.http://ca.ign.com/articles/2015/09/18/atlus-details-persona-5s-four-main-characters As a Phantom Thief, she is much more lively and energetic. Profile ''Persona 5 Anne is a classmate of the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto who joins them in their heists as a member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Anne is blonde due to being one-quarter American. Due to her foreign blood and living abroad before the story she does not have many friends at school. Her only friend, Shiho, attempts to commit suicide but luckily fails, much to Anne's shock and sadness. After Shiho is hospitalized, she vows to seek the answers behind the reasons and get revenge for her friend. Anne is being targeted by the volleyball coach Suguru Kamoshida. She stumbles upon Kamoshida Palace alone one day while talking to the protagonist and Ryuji before school starts. Kamoshida's knights find her, calling her "the princess" and capturing her into captivity inside the castle. Later, the protagonist and Ryuji find her on a torture device surrounded by Kamoshida adorned by a scantily clad projection of a false Anne, and his knights. The real Anne is almost thrown into despair when Kamoshida tells her that not only did he sexually assault Shiho, but that Anne is to blame for repeatedly rejecting his advances, "forcing" him to take out his frustrations on her only friend. With the help of the protagonist and Ryuji's motivating words, she finds the inner strength and determination to avenge her friend and all other victims, and utterly destroy Kamoshida for his heinous crimes. In doing so, she breaks free from the device and awakens to her Persona, Carmen. As part of the Phantom Thieves, Anne manages to "steal" the arrogance in Kamoshida's heart, and in reality he confesses to his crimes, being subsequently arrested and charged shortly thereafter. Anne is relieved to see Shiho recovering well in the hospital and decides to stay a Phantom Thief so that she can save others from cruel fates that Shiho and herself were once a part of. Cooperation Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers To be written. Battle Quotes *"I won't hold back!" (Using Submachine Gun) *"Persona!" (Summoning Persona) *"Get Ready!" (Summoning Persona) *"Dance! Carmen!" (Carmen casting skill) *"Okay!" (Receiving Baton Touch) *"Don't move!" (Hold Up enemies) *"This is the chance!" (Initiating All-out Attack) Gallery Trivia *Anne is similar to Lisa Silverman from Persona 2: Both are blonde-haired blue-eyed girls who were born in Japan, face discrimination because of their appearance, and represent the Lovers Arcana. **Anne also resembles Yuka Ayase from the first Persona game, as both are are females with blonde hair in pigtails whose primary weapon are whips. *Anne is called "Panther" in the Heist because her Persona, Carmen, actually wears a panther mask. *Unlike Persona 3 and 4 where at least three members of the protagonist's respective teams were in the same classroom, only Anne is shown to be in the protagonist's classroom, 2-D, initially. *In the Japanese official site, Panther is given the mocking title of "Phantom Thieves' Method Acting(?) Actress" . Possibly refers to her habit of striking sexy poses during battle.I Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Allies